User talk:Honorable Sarah/1
Orders Excellent work on the Orders article. Very well done. I love the tables. --Karlos 04:27, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::SQUEEE! so cool. --Honorable Sarah 04:42, 23 March 2006 (CST) Deleting obsolete articles I've started a list of now-obsolete articles that we need to worry about: Project:Community Portal#Factions Tasks. I think it is better to decide what to do about them en masse rather than have several individual deleteworthiness discussions. By the way, there are articles such as Lost Strongbox that people really did not want to remove from the wiki because of their historical significance. (I was in opposition, i.e., in favor of deletion.) — Stabber ✍ 13:10, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :k, thanks. i'll stop wandering around applying delete tags then. --Honorable Sarah 13:11, 26 April 2006 (CDT) About your ja-1 box お節介なことですが、it should be "簡単な日本語を話せます" or "簡単な日本語ができます". — Stabber ✍ 17:01, 26 April 2006 (CDT) : probably correct, but you should not be telling me about it. Japanese is the only box i used user:PanSola's template. ::Ah, thanks. I just corrected the main category page. — Stabber ✍ 17:06, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Holy Hammer Sarah, you might want to reconsider your comment on the talk page. The hammer is intent for PvP, where it works very well. In PvE, Frenzy warriors are meant to be used in combination with Protective Spirit or Spirit Bond. And it is indeed very strong against single foes. I played this one a couple of times on the Ring of Fire and never got complaints from the monks. For thorough testing in PvE, you might want to use this skill bar: In case you're not familiar with the way of playing: Build up adrenaline with Flurry, don't worry about the damage. Rush to get close to your target and unleash Devastating Hammer -> Crushing Blow -> Heavy Blow -> Holy Strike on your target. Use Counter Blow in between sequences on mobs which attack to your softies to prevent damage. I hope I could help. --Nilles 16:52, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Cookie! :"find even one instance of vandalism out of the last 500 edits, and you'll get a cookie from me." Does it count if I vandalise something in hope of a cookie? :D — Skuld 16:09, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::HA! HA! i beat you to the punch, the link i included has hidemyself=1. i make no cookies for vandals! ;P --Honorable Sarah 16:15, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::: The link you provided is an invalid special page :p :p — Skuld 16:35, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::well, i'm horrible then aren't i? fixed. --Honorable Sarah 16:41, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::You're cheating, half of those edits are by PanSola!--Theeth (talk) 17:02, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :half all edits are by pansola. but doesn't change the statistical insignifigence. --Honorable Sarah 17:11, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::You missed my point. I'm saying she has much more chances to get a cookie than any of us, since you used hidemyself=1! :P --Theeth (talk) 17:23, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::you get to make up the rules when you start baking. get to it! ;P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:42, 17 June 2006 (CDT) i think i did it wrong well, it's not working right. the auto-sig button makes this "--Honorable Sarah 17:55, 16 June 2006 (CDT)", but i want it to be "--Honorable Sarahimage:Honorable_Icon.gif17:52, 16 June 2006 (CDT)" from my /Sig page :In the preferences put in the 'Nickname' box: and check the box 'Raw signatures'. -- 18:00, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :: hurray for working ;) --Honorable Sarahimage:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:31, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::Add a space between your name and the image. It would look better that way. -- 18:48, 16 June 2006 (CDT) OMG! OMG! OMG! Effective ritualist guide someone loves me! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:00, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Elemental Dragon Swords yes, Magic Dragon Swords no. Sure, let Gaile worry about make an Ebon/Lightning (Plasma?) Dragon Sword - but imagine actual Chaos-damage on a melee-weapon. It ignores armour completely (there's a reason why Chaos Axes don't deal Chaos-damage, and this is it). Good-bye Sundering prefixes, good-bye to all combat-builds except for sword-users. Light/dark? Mehhh. I'd like to see that on axes instead :} —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 212.187.79.202 (talk • ) }. :I think you have Chaos damage and Shadow damage confused. Chaos damage is readily found on mesmer weapons, whereas no weapon has shadow damage, which ignores armor.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 16:23, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :you need to brush up on damage lore. light, dark and chaos are all "other", meaning they are not physical and not elemental (shelter and warding are useless), but ARE damage, so sheilds, armor and untyped armor bonuses will count. monk rods, necromancer trucheons, and mesmer canes do light, dark and chaos damage, respectivly. this would not unsettle the damage equations any more then those wands do. as for armor ignoring, it's fairly widely accepted that no type of damage ignores armor, instead skills ignore armor and deal a specific type of damage. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:24, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::I believe we're on the same page now. I just misunderstood exactly what you were trying to state. --— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 16:54, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::Chaos damage. Really, all it takes is a click. And now that we've both brushed up on our damage lore, I encourage you to imagine an armour-ignoring Final Thrust. Bit spooky, don't you think? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 212.187.79.202 (talk • ) 08:00, 20 June 2006 (CDT). ::::not entirly certain i like your tone. once again, chaos damage is NOT ARMOR IGNORING. it is "other" type damage. it will hit Mesmer's Armor at 60 AL, Ranger's_Armor at 70 AL, Gladiator's Armor at 80 AL, and Dragon Armor at 90 AL. the only difference is the fact that no bonuses exists against chaos damage. it would make base AL sets like Sentinel's and Tormentor's more popular in PvP. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:27, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Guild If you are looking for a guild, feel free to pm me (Madam Foo). you might find what you are looking for. I already did :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:08, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh noes, not her!! — Skuld 08:30, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Oh why? is she too honorable for us? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:43, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::Yeh we need more backstabbers and thieves, i'm having a hard time keeping it up for the whole guild :( — Skuld 13:45, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Your complaint has been registered and discarded. have a nice day. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:50, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :If any of you scallywags needs a good guild, I can always invite you to mine. Our guild has a solid group of seasoned veterans. Due to this alliance business, we need to keep recruiting and I'd much rather have one of you guys than some noober. --Karlos 15:44, 19 June 2006 (CDT) my beloved guild of refugees collapsed, and i'm kinda heartbroken over it. Bink of the pirates was kind enough to pick me up and offer me a home, not to mention dealing with the shrapnel of the grey rose implosion. pirates is my 8th guild in 10 months, all have either collapsed or self destructed in my tenure, some more spectacularly then others. perhaps you don't want my curse mark on your guild cape? I think i'd enjoy being part of a wiki-aware guild. everyone in the pirates was looking at me funny when i said i spent the whole night taking pictures and messing around in Photoshop for that Elementalist Headgear article. i'm honored to be invited, foo, but you'll have to give me some time to think about it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:15, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Take your time. I can't say we are a "Wiki Aware" guild, but we do have Skuld and me. you can always just try us out. no hard feeling :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:20, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::And Bishop — Skuld 08:04, 20 June 2006 (CDT) & lol... great minds? --Jamie 07:57, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Photoshop is my friend ;). :i noticed that about 4 hours after i'd uploaded mine. your icon is a bit cleaner. i'll flag mine for delete. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:11, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Use of Unsigned and Unsigned2 K gunna clear some things up for you. To use Unsigned 2, your history page needs to be displayed in CDT, otherwise it ends up putting in the wrong timestamp. You can simply use Unsigned to get around this and manually add your personal timezone to the end. If you want your history page to display in CDT you have to set your date in time in preferences to -5 hours or you have to manually add an hour to make up the time zone difference. Also, especially for unsigned2 you need to include it with subst: --Draygo Korvan 15:13, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :i though history was in server local? i'll go mod prefference to match format for timestamps now. no reason it should be in PST, since i can do the math if i want to figure out wikitime-local time conversions. thanks for the pointers --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:26, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :i always wondered why timestamps in history didn't match my time or server time. thanks :) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:28, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Well guildwiki itself hasnt been consistant with timezones. Currently it is CDT but in the future I wouldnt be suprised if we go back to UTC or even EST...--Draygo Korvan 15:35, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::here's a weird thing, US NIST time for CDT is, as of this edit: 16:23:20 --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:41, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Yea the server seems to be an hour off =X. But we gotta remain consistant with the servers inaccuracies. And please remember to use because the timezone the template uses changes from CDT to CST. --Draygo Korvan (Chat) 11:15, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Rate-a-Build Please do not introduce different voting schemes on each build talk page. If you want an option for delete, please agrue for it, like here, but having different Rate-a-Builds is not a good option. Why can you vote to delete some builds not others? Why is delete and unfavored the same? Why even include an category for stubb (since the build with the vote in it is still in untested)? No need to make the vouching process even more complicated. --Xeeron 15:57, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :i didn't realize there was a standard format. could you point to an example of the correct format i should copy from? I wonder the builds categories quite a bit, and might need to put up rate-a-build boxes again. :additionally, I think a nice flowchart for the builds process would be helpful, if I post one up here, could I extort you into verifying I've got it right? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:54, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Zomg: famegasm! omg! someone knows me! after three random group failures, Thervold and i went on to henchway thirsty River. YAY WIKI! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:00, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Heh, I had some guy wanting to join my guild because he saw Hope on GWiki, what a failure he turned out to be... no idea why I actually let him join. --Jamie 02:02, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::I just like the fact that you referred to "GW" as standing for GuildWiki instead of Guild Wars. I'm impressed! --Xasxas256 02:39, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::missing my point, he recognised ME from guildwiki! the fame is overwhelming! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:39, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Heh, a buyer from a guru auction asked me a while ago if I'm the same Foo from the wiki :] he didn't say who he was. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:22, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I didn't even think that was worth commenting on, I mean of course he did, you're a superstar! I heard last time you made a public appearance there were scenes like this, this and this. Last time you were out in Australia, I lined up for hours just to get a glimpse of you :P! --Xasxas256 05:00, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I was that buyer Foo. :) Should have followed you around ;)--Aratak 20:36, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::::: :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:20, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm glad I was able to make your day. Just about any time I check , I see you, Skuld, and a few others there. And as I continuously point my fellow alliance members towards the wiki, your fame will only continue to grow! :) --Thervold 16:03, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Where are you from? I notice on your user page you say that you speak British English. FTW. Are you from the UK? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 02:02, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :Yeah and then we'll know what time "5:00 pm - 11:00pm" is (relative to the rest of the world ;) Also on your user page you've got wikipedia links, you can use Wikipedia:Aer Wikipedia:Aer so you don't get the ugly external link. --Xasxas256 02:25, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::as Foo found out last time we found each other in game, I'm in Pacific Standard Time. as for Britannia, it's my heritage, but sadly, not my residence. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:41, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ah, that's a shame. (I'm going to leave the previous sentence intentionally ambiguous for now). I am living in Edinburgh at the moment. It's awesome. Have you been to the UK much? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:44, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, that is a bit fishy I'd say... I mean, shouldn't it be 'Honourable'? :P - Lavvaran 12:15, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :::::alas and alak, i must conform to the colonies, thus i use dye to color my armor, instead of properly using dye to colour my armour. such is the way of the americas... --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:30, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::American laziness beats everything, doesn't it? ;) Anyway, I'd be rebellious. Run in the elections and make a law about proper spelling! - Lavvaran 15:07, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::If my memory serves me correctly, the U''' is used in words derived from french. I am a dual national (born in USA, living in UK since nappies/diapers) and I think we all would rather live in the other place - something to do with romanticizing and only remembering the good things about where we used to live. Anyway, I ramble too much. Nice to meet U. lol -- Joseph C 14:29, 26 January 2007 (CST) Vokur's Staff Do you still need that? I could sell you one cheap for 1-2K. It's just taking up inventory space. Heck, I might even throw in a Vokur's Chakram if you want, I've got two and I'm not using either. --Theeth (talk) 13:12, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::yes, i deleted my ritualist for a new mesmer. since playing a ranger, i am less terrible with interupts, so i actually might keep a mesmer until the US$9.99 character slots open up. it's not for a research project, just a personal want, so i'll pay your high number. :::Meh, just name your price really, those items are just gathering Xunlai dust. --Theeth (talk) 15:11, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::::That Xunlai dust could probably be traded somewhere, too! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 23:34, 30 June 2006 (CDT) Candy Cane Sword Do you still need one? I have one that's just taking up space in my warrior's inventory. --Lemming 14:40, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :yes, i'd love one. i can't get in game for another two hours or so, but i'll buy it from you. let me know what you think it fair. i might need to raise some cash, thou. looks like i get to do some farming this weekend. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:42, 30 June 2006 (CDT) I'm not going to be online for another six hours or so (work ftl >_<). I'm thinking somewhere around 1k or so, since that's what I got it for. Anyways, my IGN is Jaina Malthus, PM me if you see me on.--Lemming 15:26, 30 June 2006 (CDT) Willcrusher I think I got one for you. I could check tomorrow if it's not costumised. [[User:Foo|'''Foo]] 16:55, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :being that it's colonial revolution day, and i don't have to be at work, i might be able to find you while your still awake. i'll look for you first thing. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:01, 3 July 2006 (CDT)